Puella magi Mabel Magica
by themilo
Summary: A Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Gravity falls crossover about Mabel and her friends becoming Madoka Magica esque magical girls.
1. Prologue

We solve mysteries, embrace danger and seek what lurks in the darkness. We are mystery solvers. We traded our vacation for our adventures and a destiny of searching. A destiny which has hit a brick wall. For the only way to solve this mystery is to do the impossible. The end of my quest seems to have come. And yet I continue to fight and wait for the hand of fate to show me the way. In this strange town, filled with tragedies and hatred, I dreamed of someone I knew and saw her familiar smile again.

"I really need to stop being so overdramatic."

The young boy sighed. Even his own thoughts were starting to turn against. Maybe it was time to call it a day.

"One more attempt wouldn't hurt."

Once again the boy typed what he thought was a fairly logical password on the laptop in front of him. And again the cruel electronic sound of failure greeted him. This finally broke what little morale he had left. So he closes the laptop and stands up. A quick glance at his watch confirms what he already feared. Not wanting to make the day a complete waste he grabs an old book from his night stand and places it on his desk. The boy then opens the book and starts reading the first page.

"June 18,

It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

Now, anybody with even the remotest sense of curiosity would probably be quite intrigued by these journals. Most books, let alone most journals, don´t have large six fingered golden hands on the cover. Even so, it isn't until you actually read its contents that you realize what kind of strange rabbit hole you have fallen into. For this journal speaks of the many strange and magical things that inhabit the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls and its surroundings. So you can imagine one's surprise when, during what was seemingly going to be a boring vacation in a tourist trap town, one finds such a journal hidden in a mechanical tree. This was the event that befell the young boy known to most of his friends as Dipper Pines. And as you might expect it started a rollercoaster of events that ultimately concluded in the situation you just witnessed. Since for all of the information the journals possessed, one very important detail was highly noticeable by its absence, the identity of the person that wrote them. Dipper Pines, being a person possessing far more than what most people would consider average curiosity, decided that solving this mystery would be his goal this vacation. This one desire quickly enveloped the lives of those around him, resulting in both him and his friends/family experiencing countless adventures and facing even more countless dangers. Ultimately, he managed to not only obtain two more journals, seemingly completing his collection. But also a Laptop that once belonged to the author. Which Dipper is certain contains the final clue to finally solving this mystery, if he could only find the password to unlock the laptop.

With that knowledge, Dipper quickly starts rereading the journals, stopping only to write down anything that looks like a good password. After ten minutes he's already worked his way through more than half of the journal, when suddenly he hears a very loud rumbling noise.

"…...How long was it since I last ate?"

He decides to go downstairs to make himself a sandwich. As he walks downstairs he can hear his Great Uncle Stan (Or Grunkle as he and his twin sister like to call him) explaining his latest "Discovery" to a group of tourists, the invisible fairy. He still remembers how happy Stan was when he opened that exhibition, "Finally, a way to money with nothing!" he said.

He decides to ignore this exploitation of idiot tourist and continues towards the kitchen. As soon as he reaches his destination, he throws open the fridge and grabs any ingredient's that still look edible. After a bit of work he´s made two rather reasonably looking sandwiches.

"Yo Dipper. Can I have a bite?"

Dipper turns around upon hearing this familiar voice. Leaning against the kitchen wall is a red haired teenage girl dressed in lumberjack clothes. It's one of the mystery shacks premier employees, mostly because there are only two employees, Wendy Corduroy.

"Sure Wendy. But aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"Yeah. But Stan has gone outside to show a group of tourists the "Rock that looks like a face" so I decided to use this opportunity to grab some chow. "

"Ah, okay. Sure you can have a bit."

"Thanks Dipper! By the way, managed to crack the laptop yet?"

"….No."

"Ah. Well don't feel bad, it's only been 2 days since we managed to find that thing in the bunker."

As soon as she finishes her sentence her expression suddenly gets a lot more serious.

"That adventure was really something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah….."

Looking back on that faithful day, Dipper can't help but shudder. Over the course of this most unusual summer he had faced many dangers. But the creature they found in the depths of the author's underground bunker was truly something special Even today the thing still regularly visit his nightmares. Still, that particular encounter did result in him discovering the author's laptop. And more(?) importantly, It resolved some rather stupid romantic troubles he had regarding his red haired teenage friend.

"It never would have worked out." Dipper softly mutters under his breath.

"You said something Dude?"

"N-no."

"Ah okay. Say, does Stan keep anything else edible aro-"

Before she can finish her sentence, a very loud, very old, and very angry voice sounds from the entrance of the mystery shack.

"WENDY! SOME IDIOTS FOOT GOT CRUSHED BY A ROCK! GET THE FIRST AID KIT AND GET OVER HERE!

"O-OKAY. I'll BE THERE IN A SECOND BOSS MAN!

Wendy lets out a big sigh, and then opens a small cupboard in the corner and starts searching inside. Dipper meanwhile is rather confused by stan's request.

"We have a first aid kit?"

"Nah. That's just what he calls it when the lawyers come knocking." Wendy says before pulling a piece of wood and a rope out of the cupboard.

"Welp, see you later Dipper. Good luck with the laptop!"

"Thanks. Bye Wendy!"

And with that Wendy leaves to help Stan. Dipper decides to make second sandwich. And then continues his work upstairs, only occasionally stopping to take a bite from his sandwich. In just a few short minutes he manages to finish the third journal. Afterwards Dipper decides to take a look at the passwords he's written down.

Titania

Lunador

la li lu le lo

Swordfish

As one can clearly see, he got nothing. Obviously a bit frustrated Dipper looks out the window above his desk. It seems like the whole crushed foot situation has been resolved, as his grunkle appears to now be showing the tourists a different attraction. His grunkle's refusal to let a mistake or problem drag him down is quite impressive, even if it is being used for the wrong purposes. He would ask him for help with the password, but well he kind of promised Stan that he wouldn't go looking for trouble, a promise that he broke with the whole bunker adventure. It's a shame, but in Dipper's eyes a necessary one. Frankly, he only discovered his uncle was even aware of the all of the weirdness in his town a few days ago, during the whole "raising the dead" incident.

Thinking back on the way they solved that incident Dipper can't help but smile a bit. For all of the trouble and danger he faced this summer, he did meet new friends, grew closer to his family, fell in and then out of love, and he even saw a living dinosaur. At the very least the vacation was a LOT more interesting than he could have ever expected. And for a person like Dipper, that's more than enough.

"I wonder what Mabel is doing."


	2. Chapter 1: The Bunnycat

At the same time Dipper is wondering what his twin sister is doing. His twin sister is….doing something. Well, that might depend on your definition of doing something. Assuming you can consider playing hide and seek with a Fairys a game. Oh, and before you ask the plural is absolutely not a mistake (*talking to yo, editor.). For you see, while playing hide and seek with a fairy is a annoying and frustrating experience, on account of their small size and knowledge of the forest. Playing hide and seek with a Fairys is a fun and rewarding way to spend your day. Now, you might be wondering what exactly a Fairys is. The creature in question can best be summarized as a kind of….amalgamation of fairies. Now I would love to fully describe the things horrifying yet also oddly graceful appearance. But doing so has been known to potentially cause insanity among those with weaker minds. So all you need to know is that it says a lot about the kind of person Mabel is that she can play hide and seek with this creature. At the moment she is the one undertaking the seeking role. As she quickly searches the forest while trying to make sure nothing gets stuck in either her large oversized pink and blue sweater or her long brown hair.

After a few minutes of looking she suddenly hears a very loud noise, almost immediately afterwards a large group of screaming animals run away from the same place the noise came from. Followed by two tourists both screaming about `The reckoning of Fa-Rikanes`. Mabel, knowing how most mortal creatures react upon witnessing her friend, quickly runs towards the direction the sound came from. And just like she expected she manages to find the Fairys hiding in a bush in a way that would almost be cute if its mere presence wasn't slowly transforming the leaves into screaming faces.

"Found you!" She says with a huge smile.

Upon hearing that, the creature makes what we can only assume to be a sound of joy not dissimilar from a group of cultist happily committing ritualistic suicide. It flutters (?) out of the bush towards Mabel. Seemingly ready for yet another round of hide and seek.

"I would love to play another round with you. But it's getting kind of late, and I still have to find Waddles. "

"KRXXXXCCCCAWEDRD"

"Yeah I know. I wish he would stop running away too. Guess I just have to train him a bit better. Ah well, laters! "

"SXYTASRTTTTTXXX"

"You too!"

Now most pigs would be very difficult to find in such a large forest, fortunately Waddles is a very well trained pet, by which I mean Mabel carries his favorite brand of snacks with him. Which combined with Mabel being Oregon's greatest hide and seek expert, at least that what she hopes to one day put on her resume, means that finding the animal doesn't take more than a few minutes. So she quickly manages to find Waddles in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Waddles!"

"Oink?"

Mabel quickly runs toward the pig, and gives it a big hug, managing to restrain herself just enough not to crush the animal. However, while she's busy hugging her favorite pet in the whole wide world, she notices a rather odd animal sitting on a tree stump in front of her. She lets go of Waddles, who gives her a rather disappoint oink, and takes a closer look. Now the creature she's found is rather hard to describe, so please bear with me dear reader. At first glance the thing seems to most closely resemble a white cat with a long fluffy tail. But even a slightly closer exanimation quickly reveals it's a bit more than that. Most noticeably is that underneath its normal cat like ears are two long bunny ear-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. These bunny ear like things fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. Far stranger than ears themselves however are the two golden rings that float over his ears. Yes you heard (well, read) me correctly, floating. To complement this rather unnatural feature is its face, two beady pink eyes with dark maroon irises and a tiny, omega-shaped mount.

"It´s a Bunnycat. How cute!"

Mabel meanwhile, is not one for long descriptions. The creature In question seems to take offense at this, as it suddenly starts talking without opening its mouth.

"Actually, my name is Kyubey, Mabel Pines."

"W-what? You can talk? And you know my name?"

"Not exactly. Unlike humans I do not communicate verbally, instead I use telepathy to communicate with you, which is also why I know your name. Mabel Pines"

"Telepathy? Oh yeah, Dipper explained what that is a while ago. Maybe that's why you have those weird ear like things. They look so….fluffy."

This is apparently enough for Mabel to try and touch the things. And as soon as the level of fluffiness Mabel expected has been confirmed the situation quickly escalates towards ear pulling.

"…..Those appendages are not supposed to be pulled" Kyubey says with the same smiling expression he always has.

"Hehehe, Sorry." Mabel responds, smiling like a little kid that just found a jar of candy in the woods. "Your ears just feel really funny, kind of like the ears of a plush toy."

"I know. Human girls often tell me that."

"Oh! So I'm not the first girl you've ever met."

"No. I have met many girls with enough potential like you."

"Enough potential? Enough potential for what?"

"To make a contract with me, and become a magical girl!"

Mabel's expression suddenly changes towards suprise. "Um. You mean like that show Candy often watches? Captain moon or something like that."

"Not exactly like that. But it is pretty similar."

"I-I guess that could be kind of cool. But what's this about a contract?"

"It's quite simple really. If you agree to become a magical girl, then in return I will grant you one wish."

"You can grant me one...wish." Mabel seems lost in thought for a few seconds, before suddenly looking Kyubey straight in the eyes and asking. "I-It can be anything I want?"

"Yes. I can grant you anything you desire. No matter how difficult, or even impossible, the request may be.

It takes Mabel a few seconds of dead silence to fully comprehend the news she just heard, and the sheer amount of potential it entails. But when she does finally figure it out…

"Holy smokes. I can do ANYTHING! A pony! A boyfriend! A flying dog! Ruling the universe! Unlimited Candy and bubblegum! Wait, does that count as two wishes?

"Technically yes, But I would still allow it."

"ANYTHING!" Mabel screams while pointing her fists towards the sky.

"Indeed. Assuming you decided to become a magical girl.

These words serve to rather harshly pull Mabel back into something resembling reality. "O-Oh yeah. Um, what exactly do magical girls do then?"

"Well. The primary goal of a magical girl is to fight witches.

"Oh. In that case I should probably buy a water pistol, or maybe just a regular gun."

"I'm afraid such weapons would be of no avail when fighting a witch. The witches fought by magical girls are quite unlike the creatures of human folklore. Born from despair and curses, invisible to ordinary humans, they seek only to spread misery and pain. Suicides, unexplained disappearances, murders, even large scale tragic events are all caused by witches. If left unchecked, the devastation they cause can even destroy entire civilizations."

"I have no idea what most of that meant, but it sounded very bad."

"Indeed. You can see why it's important for magical girls to hunt down witches."

"Yeah, but if weapons don't work against witches. How do you fight them?"

"That's where I come in. When you agree to make a contact with me, I will use the power of your soul to create a soul gem."

"Wait. My soul has power?" Mabel asks, interrupting Kyubey who as usual doesn't seem to mind.

"All human souls possess at least some power. Some souls, like yours for instance, possess vast quantities of this power, or potential as I prefer to call it. A soul gem serves to give form to this potential in the form of weapons and power. These powers and weapons born from a wish, serve as a perfect counterforce to a witch, a creature born from a curse, thus allowing even a young human girl like you to easily defeat a witch."

"So….not only do I get a free everything I want wish. But I also get to save people from evil monsters, AND I get cool weapons and powers. " Mabel says, looking even happier than when she first heard about the whole one wish thing. She tries to put on a straight face before continuing the conversation, but fails resulting in a rather silly expression not unlike a clown trying to look sad.

"Well, it, um, certainly sounds interesting. Let's say I wanted to make a contract, how would I even do that?"

"That's very simple. You simply need to give the word and the deed is done. I don't even require a written confession like human contracts do. "

"Oh. It's that easy."

"Yes. We can form a contract right now if you want."

"Hmmm. Well, it is tempting. But I think I'm going to think about what I want to wish for a bit more first. Plus I really want to introduce you to Dipper. I think he would love to become a magical girl, um, boy too."

"That is unfortunately impossible. Boys are incapable of becoming magical girls."

"What! Why? Is the name thing that much of an issue? Dipper is pretty girly sometimes, so I doubt he would mind."

"That's not the problem. Boys simply lack the qualities I'm looking for in a magical girl. That and our costuming department failed to design an outfit that would be considered aesthetically pleasing by human males.(*I know I should probably delete this line)

"Oh, that's rather disappointing. Still, I really want to show you to Dipper. He's kind of obsessed with supernatural things. So I think he would really like to meet you."

"Unfortunately enough, much like a witch I am invisible to most people. Only magical girls and people that have the potential to be a magical girl can see me."

"Oh. But If you can turn invisible, can't you like, un-invisible yourself when taking to my brother?"

"Hm. Well, that is theoretically possible. But I normally never reveal myself to people incapable of becoming a magical girl." Mabel instantly puts on her best begging face. "….But I might be willing to make an exception this one time."

"Yay! Dipper is going to love this."


	3. Chapter 2: Dipper does not love this

Dipper is skeptical. Now if you have any intention to read this story, then I strongly advise you to get used to that. Dipper, while not a cynical person, is certainly quite a bit more cautious than his twin sister. So as you might expect, when some bizarre bunny cat like creature suddenly tells his sister that she gets one "Can be absolutely everything wish" in return for a life of fighting monsters, he gets a bit distrusting.

"So you admit that Mabel CAN potentially die during one of these witch fights."

"I never said she could not. But as I pointed out earlier, with her potential she should have no trouble defeating any witch she might encounter. And if she suffers any kind of serious injury, she can simply use some magic to heal herself. So your average witch hunts would probably be less dangerous than most of your past adventures. "

"How do you even know about our past adventures? Have you been spying on us?"

"Spying would be inaccurate. But I do observe potential magical girl candidates before making my offer."

"Oh, you "Observed us" now did you? How is that any better?"

Mabel, clearly rather disappointed with how this whole situation is going, tries to intervene.

"Come on Dipper. Kyubey was just trying to make sure I was the right person for the job.

Dipper turns to Mabel, very clearly both annoyed and worried about what his sister might be getting into. "Mabel….Why are you always so trusting? Ugh, fine. I'll drop this subject."

Before turning back to Kyubey with the same suspicion and distrust he's shown the creature until now.

"But what's this "Potential" thing you keep talking about? And don't give me that power of the soul nonsense, there has to be some reason why Mabel supposedly has a lot of it."

"Well. The amount of potential somebody has is connected to something called karmic destiny. But there's no way a person like Mabel should have that much karmic destiny."

Mabel is a bit surprised at this claim. "What? But fortune tellers always tell me I have a large destiny waiting for me."

"Assuming those fortune tellers do in fact possess the seventy fourth psychic power of future vision, then that could very well be true. But it would still have no effect on your karmic destiny. Since that is determined not by what you will do, but by what you are likely to do."

Dipper and Mabel are understandably rather confused by this, or at least that's the general implication Kyubey manages to gather from their rather confused expressions.

"Let me explain. While humans often like to claim that anybody can achieve anything as long as they work hard enough."

Mabel pipes in. "Yeah! Mom and dad often tell me that."

"That does not surprise me. But, despite what your parents and many others might tell you, reality is not as kind. Some humans are born In a position of great importance, others meanwhile simply possess inherent quality and traits that makes it far easier for them to achieve true greatness. Obviously, neither one is a guarantee of one's actual destiny. Even the most talented and privileged of humans can still die from something as simple as a disease before they accomplish anything meaningful. The reverse is also true, even the most untalented and unprivileged human can achieve greatness if the circumstances are just right. Even so, humans with high karmic destiny are nearly always the ones that determine the course of history, and the magical girls capable of defeating any witch they might encounter."

"I-I guess that makes sense." Dipper says, not actually sure if it does make sense. "But how exactly does any of that relate to my sister?" He exclaims while pointing towards his twin sister. Who isn't even trying to pretend like she fully understood what Kyubey was saying?

"That's the thing I don't personally understand either. While Mabel is certainly a….unusual human, the sheer amount of potential she has is normally only reserved for humans capable of determining the fate of entire nations, if not the entire planet. There's no way a person with a relatively mundane background like Mabel should have that much. "

Mabel seems to be pretty proud of this, even Dipper is impressed that her sisters existence is somehow messing with the natural order of souls. The best most brothers can hope for is a sister that ruins the natural order of school.

"Do you at least have a theory for what might be causing this?"

"Hmmm…" Kyubey seemingly starts thinking, although considering his eternally unchanging expression; it's more like a robot accessing its databanks. "Do you have any famous or important family members?"

"Um. I suppose our Grunkle is pretty famous in certain circles, although I suppose infamous might be more accurate."

"Isn't one of our nephews a director?"

"Oh yeah. He directed night of the living nights 4: The nightmare. Would he and Stan be enough to explain Mabel's karmic destiny?"

"Unless the human entertainment you mentioned is considered the greatest artistic achievement on your planet. No."

"Oh. Um, it's not."

"In that case, I have no theories."

After that silence erupts. Mabel, having seemingly realized that her entire family is one big collection of failures, is lost in though. Dipper too is lost, but for completely different reasons.

From the moment he first laid eyes on Kyubey he was suspicious of the creature. Something about the thing just really rubbed him the wrong way. Not helped at all by the fact he could find no info about him in any of his journals. But, even so he honestly can't tell if Kyubey is lying about Mabel's supposedly high potential, or even if this whole karmic destiny thing is actually real. I mean, his confusion does SEEM genuine, and there has to be an easier way to con somebody than coming up with your own theory regarding souls, only so that you can then immediately contradict that same theory. Then again, the sheer ridiculousness of the whole thing might be the whole point of the con. Like some kind of bizarre predictive triple layered lies gambit. I mean, that would be impressive if nothing else. Dipper is tempted to pull Stan into this whole mess, a con expert like him could easily figure out what kind of game Kyubey is playing. But he strongly doubts Mabel would approve of that, since even an only technically responsible "parental" figure like him would have an issue with this whole witch hunting thing. And without Mabel's support, Kyubey would never reveal himself to Stan. So he just has his own instinct to go on, and those are telling him that Kyubey PROBALLY isn't lying about the potential thing.

"Alright, fine. I believe you." Dipper says to break the silence. "But there are still some things I want to know."

"Feel free to ask. It's not like I have anything better to do." Kyubey says in a way that almost sounds sarcastic.

"To begin with, what even are you?"

"That is actually quite complicated. I suppose the easiest explanation is that I am what humans would describe as an alien."

"Oh, oke."

Now, you might be a bit surprised by Dipper's rather understated reaction to the existence of extraterrestrial life. But the thing you have to understand is that Dipper is a pretty big science fiction fan. So to learn that instead of a cool ten armed tentacle monster, a hot space babe, or even a guy with a forehead bump. First contact was seemingly made by this small adorable plushy like creature that wouldn't look out of place in a ten year old girl's drawing. Well, his brain is pretty much in full denial mode. As a result, it falls to Mabel to continue this line of questioning.

"But if you are an alien, why do you do the whole magical girl recruiting thing?"

"Because we believe it's in humanity's best interest that witches are not allowed to roam free."

"Is that so?" Dipper says, having managed to mentally justify to himself that Kyubey is only pretending to be an alien. "I'm supposed to believe that you're doing this purely out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I freely admit that my species does have a degree of self interest in stopping witches. Since stopping witches is vital to the wellbeing of the universe, the same universe we also live in.

"Then why doesn't your species just solve this whole witch problem? You have advanced enough technology that you can make any wish come true. Fighting those things should be easy for you. "

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple. Our species does not possess a soul in the same way humans do. As a result we are unable to use magical girl technology, which as I mentioned earlier is the best counter to a witches power.

"So instead you let us humans do your dirty work."

"Even you have to realize that is an unfair statement. While we do have a degree of self interest in seeing the witch threat destroyed, it is still primarily a human problem. We feel that granting humanity the means to protect themselves is providing more than adequate help.

"Tsk." Even though he would never admit it, Dipper knows Kybuey has a point there. "Fine. But I still trust you as far as I can throw you."

"I'm happy to hear I managed to gain your trust."

"What? No you haven't, "I trust you as far as I can throw you" means you HAVEN'T earned my trust yet."

"Oh, but considering the physical characteristics of my body, even a young human like you could easily throw me a considerable distance."

"Um, W-well…That's beside the point. The point in question being that I don't trust you and neither should Mabel."

This seems to strike a nerve with Mabel, who is clearly rather annoyed with her brother's distrust. "Come on Dipper. Kyubey more than explained himself. Why are you still so paranoid?"

This comment seems to equally annoy Dipper. "I'm not being "Paranoid" Mabel." Dipper says while making very silly looking airquotes. "Look I want to discuss this with you, but not when that…..thing's listening. Let's discuss this inside."

"Fine!" Mabel says while rolling her eyes.

The two enter the mystery shack, it's many strange and fake attractions greeting them. The place has already been closed for the day, its two employees having already gone home. Stan too has left, either to buy some groceries or do something illegal, probably both. So the place is basically empty, making it perfect for an "Old fashioned" twin discussion.

"Alright, I doubt that thing can hear us in here, even with those giant ears of him."

"Why do you keep calling Kyubey a thing? He has a name you know."

"How do we even know that's its real name? Why do you trust him so much?"

"Um. Why don't you NOT trust Kyubey so much?" Mabel says realizing it didn't exactly sound right a second later.

"Why? Mabel, this thing just wandered into your life, promised you one "Anything YOU COULD POSSIBLY DESIRE wish!" in return for fighting eldritch abominations named after magical woman flying around on broomsticks. Can you blame me for being a bit cautious?"

"Well, I guess not." Mabel says reluctantly. "But if he was lying, what would he even get out of it?"

U-um. Well, it could be that those witches aren't actually evil? They could just be the protectors of the forest or something cliché like that."

"Haven't we already met the protectors of the forest? Pretty sure we even drank tea with them."

"Um, technically yes. But there could be more of them, just because they all protect the same forest doesn't mean they all know each other."

"Somehow that just seems unlikely."

Dipper sighs. "Yeah, I know. Look, I admit I don't really have a good theory at the moment. But I just know he's up to something. Maybe he doesn't have a reason. He just enjoys hurting girls like you. Wouldn't be the first evil creature we encountered here."

"But we've also met plenty of nice and friendly creatures. Just because you think he's suspicious doesn't mean we should automatically assume he's evil."

Again, Mabel raises a very good point. "I-I suppose. But I still just find certain parts of this whole magical girl thing very suspicious. Like, why would he recruit a girl like you to fight instead of somebody like a soldier? And If witches are that much of a problem, then why don't we know about them? And why can't a boy like me be a magical girl.

Dipper instantly realizes he said too much, his sister's new expression proofs that his fears are not unfounded.

"Oh. I see what this is really about." Mabel says with a dangerously smug voice. "You're just jealous because you can't become a magical girl."

"W-what? N-no, that's not true. Even if I WAS a girl, I would never be interested in Kyubey's offer. I mean, I'm not saying a free wish ISN'T appealing. I could finally solve this whole author mystery with one of those. "W-Which only goes to show just how much I distrust him, Kyubey I mean."

Mabel again rolls her eyes, but this time in a really sarcastic "I know you're lying" kind of way. "Sure Dipper. Sureeeeee."

"Um. But I, I really do…mean this. I'm not just….im not just saying this because I'm jealous."

"AHA! So you do admit that you are jealous!" Mabel says, pointing straight at Dipper in a way that would make a lawyer proud.

"What? O-oh. Danmit…."

Dipper knows he's lost this debate. Or at least that Mabel considers this a victory, which basically means she's not going to listen to anything Dipper has to say regarding this subject.

"Okay, so I do admit I'm kind of jealous. And that might have influenced how I feel about Kyubey. But Mabel, even if Kyubey is being completely honest, thinks about what you're getting into. You could die fighting a witch."

"Don't worry so much, Kyubey explain-"

"I don't care what he said. He can talk about massive potential and healing powers all he wants. But if you make one mistake, and a enemy attack manages to pierce your heart or decapitates you. Then you're still going to be just as dead as any other girl."

"That won't happ-"

"But what if it does? Imagine how that would be; think about how it would be for your friends, your family, mom and dad. Think about how it would be for ME, having to explain to everybody that some horrifying eldritch abomination murdered you, all because I failed to stop you from making a contract…."

Silence erupts. With Mabel's horrified yet sad expression giving away that Dipper's words finally managed to reach her. She quickly turns away from Dipper, clearly feeling guilty about not taking his feelings into consideration. Dipper himself meanwhile also feels quite guilty, as he wonders if he didn't go too far. This awkward silence continues for almost two minutes, both Dipper and Mabel seemingly lost in thought. Finally, having seemingly made up her mind, Mabel turns back to Dipper. Looking him straight in the eyes, her expression overflowing with newfound determination.

"Dipper, I understand why you're afraid. I really do. But I also don't think you have to be. I've dealt with lots of dangerous monster already. And I did all of that without any cool magic powers. So why would this be any different than past adventures?"

"Because I was always there to help you during past adventures, I can't help you fight witches."

"That's true. But I still think I can fight those witches alone. And hey, there's no rule against using my magical powers to fight something that isn't a witch. So if we do ever encounter another dangerous monster like the shapeshifter or Bill, then I can just use my magical powers to fight it."

"I still just don't like the thought of you fighting those things alone."

"Well, if that's the problem, then...what if I simply get more magical girls to fight with?" Mabel suddenly gets a lot more energetic. "Yeah! If I could just get Kyubey to also recruit Candy and Grenda, then I could start a magical girl team."

The machinations of his sister's mind do truly baffle Dipper sometimes. "I-I'm not sure if I really like this idea. Do you really think it's a good idea to pull even more people into this?"

"Why not? The more of us there are, the less chance some stupid witch could kill me or them. And I'm sure both Candy and Grenda would love to become magical girls."

"I-I suppose."

Dipper really doesn't know how to feel about this. On the one hand, it would put more people's life at risk. On the other hand, Mabel is right that it would be a lot safer. And if Candy and Grenda have enough potential to become magical girls, then Kyubey would probably make his offer to them eventually….right?

"Fine, can't say I really like this plan. But I suppose it is safer than the alternative. "

"Then that settles it! I'm going to call Candy and Grenda right now!"

"Um, Mabel. Not to burst your bubble." Dipper says, totally intending to burst her bubble. "But the day is almost over already, It's probably for the best if we wait until tomorrow before telling your friends about this whole magical girl thing."

"Hm. Yeah, that would probably be better. I should at least tell Kyubey about our plan."

"Yeah sure, you go do that. Personally, I've had enough of that thing, 'so I'm just going to help Stan with dinner."

"Oh, oke. Tell him to watch the salt, he always uses too much salt."

"Sure."

And with that Dipper leaves towards the kitchen, grumbling something about meatloaf. Mabel meanwhile heads outside, already happily thinking about fighting witches with her friends.

"Candy and Grenda are going to love this."


	4. Chapter 3: Candy and Grenda do love this

"So what did you want to show us Mabel?" Says a rather nerdy looking asian girl with a thick Korean accent. Her glasses being just the right kind of comically oversized.

"I already told you Candy, I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"AW, I WANT TO KNOW ALREADY! YOU SOUNDED SO EXCITED OVER THE PHONE!" This rather loud sentence meanwhile was uttered by a unusually large and gruff looking girl. The kind that looks like she could crush rocks with her bare hands. Befitting a girl of that posterior, her voice was loud and low pitched. Kind of like what a angry bear would sound like if it could talk.

"For a good reason Grenda. This is the biggest discovery of my life.. "

"Then just tell us already. I'm getting tired of walking around the forest..."

"Don't worry, we're finally far away enough from civilization. Now I just need to find a good place to show you two..."

"What about that place?" Dipper says while pointing at a absolutely perfect ten out of ten clearing. Complete with five convenient tree stumps for sitting, a pretty flower bed, and a clear view of the gorgeous blue sky.

"Oh! That place is just perfect."

Everybody heads towards the clearing. Mabel bouncing with excitement.

"So. What do you want to show us Mabel?" Candy says with the same tone as a kid that just spend a hour waiting in line at a candy store.

Mabel gives a rather sinister smile, well, sinister by Mabel standards. "Heheheh. KYUBEY! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Like a well trained dog capable of teleportation, Kyubey jumps on a vacant tree stump. Candy and Grenda are startled for a second, but then...

"CUTTTTTTEEEEEE!"

As overly excited 12 year old girls are want to do when confronted by something cute, they start petting Kyubey. This quickly escalates, and soon enough the girls are applying the dreaded glomp on the bunnycat.

"Please try to be careful." Kyubey telepathically tells everybody. Still sounding like his usual self despite almost getting crushed to death. "My physical form is not designed to receive this much human affection.

"W-WHAT? "Shocked, both girls instantly let go of Kyubey and jump backwards. "Did...did he just talk to us...I-In our head?"

"Hehehe, yep. And that's not all he can do, let me explain..."

Since you already knows everything Mabel is about to tell Candy and Grenda, I'm just going to save the both of us a lot of pointless exposition by skipping Mabel's explanation. You can thank me later.

"So Candy, are you interested?"

"Of course! It's been my dream to become a magical girl ever since I first watched Officer Pluto."

"Nice. And you, Grenda?"

"HELL YEAH! I WANT MY FREE WISH!"

"Then that settles it! Watch out witches everywhere, a new magical girl team has just been formed!" Mabel says while pointing heroically towards the sky in a way that's just too silly to be taken seriously.

"You shouldn't be saying such things yet, a witch might actually be listening." Dipper snarkily comments while making "spooky" hand gestures.

"Don't try to scare us, Dipper. If a witch was spying on us, my eyesight improvement would have detected the creature." Candy confidently states while pointing at her glasses.

"YEAH! AND IF A WITCH DID TRY TO ATTACK US, I WOULD JUST PUNCH IT WITH MY GIANT HANDS! Grenda punches a nearby tree to emphasize her point. Somehow, it's the tree that gets damaged by this action. Which fuels Dipper's theory that Grenda is secretly a half ogre.

"That's the spirit girls! Give me a high five!"

Her friends comply, which, as you might expect, ends with both Mabel and Candy lying face down on the ground. Dipper can't help but smile at this, strange as they might sometimes be, he does find it fun to be around Candy and Grenda.

"All joking aside. you really shouldn't be celebrating this early. I mean, we don't even know if Candy and Grenda have enough potential to become Magical girls. "

Mabel lifts her head from the ground. "Darn, you're right."

Everybody starts looking towards Kyubey, who has been relaxing on a tree stump pretty much since Mabel started her little explanation. He slowly lifts his head, and after a few seconds, everybody hears the same childlike voice in their head.

"Both Candy Chiu and Grenda Grendianator posses enough potential to become magical girls. "

"YEAH!" All three girls say in unison. Then, without thinking of the consequences, attempt another high five. Candy and Mabel both realize their mistake at the last second and bail, Grenda does not. And as a result Candy ends up getting smacked in the face.

"OH GOSH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Y-yeah...I'm...I'm fine. My sight Is a bit off though, I think..." Candy carefully touches her face, the lack of anything obstructing her hand confirming what she already feared. "Ah great, my glasses are missing."

"Don't worry, I saw them fly off. They landed in this bush." Dipper says while pointing at the bush in question. "I should be able to find them easily and...oh dear."

"Sigh. Let me guess, they're broken?"

"Broken might be doing it a bit of a disservice. They're barely even recognizable as glasses anymore.

"Great, that's another pair of broken glasses. My parents are going to kill me, KILL ME!"

"Well, you could always just wish for a new pair of glasses."

"Not funny Dipper. Do you really think I would waste my one wish on something so minor?" Candy ponders that thought for a few seconds. "Then again, I could wish for glasses that let me see through clothes.

"Let's not start thinking about those kind of wishes." Mabel says innocently, totally intending to remember that as a potential wish idea. "That does raise a good question though, do you two already know what exactly you want to wish for."

"HMM..." Grenda and Candy think about it for a minute. "NOPE. I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Me too. I mean, there's a lot of things I want to have. But I'm not sure what I crave the most."

"Whew! And here I thought I was the only one. I guess coming up with wish ideas will have to be our first team effort. Um, after we get Candy some new glasses. You have a reserve pair back home?"

"I do, several in fact. You get used to these kind of things when Grenda is your best friend. I can still remember the time she broke my computer by accidentally flinging my mobile phone into it. "

Grenda laughs awkwardly, feeling rather ashamed of her many destructive acts.

"I do need some help getting home though, I'm pretty much blind without my glasses. And I don't want to have another tree to face experience."

"No problem! Me and Dipper will gladly guide you home."

Dipper and Mabel both grab one of Candy's hands, and then start slowly moving towards the general direction of Candy's home.

"Thanks you two. Oh, but do try and watch out for roots and small bushes."

"Don't worry Candy." Dipper confidently states. "One of our mutual friends back home is blind, so we have a bit of experience guiding people."

It's quickly shown that this is not a idle boast, as the journey to Candy's home pretty much goes flawlessly. So flawlessly in fact that the girls already start discussing wish ideas.

"You're right Candy, cleaning robots would be a terrible idea."

"Yes! First they would clean up our mess, then they would clean up US to make sure we don't make more mess.

"I DO STILL LIKE THE ROBOT IDEA. WHAT ABOUT A DIFFERENT KIND OF ROBOT?"

"Well, personally I always wanted a robot boyfriend."

Everybody looks at Candy with a confused yet vaguely intrigued expression.

"W-what? It's not that weird. I mean, wouldn't YOU want a boyfriend you could program to love you forever?"

"I suppose that might be, um, interesting." Mabel says, trying not to be judgmental. "But personally, I think wishing for a normal boyfriend might be a better idea."

"Because that won't end up going terribly." Dipper says dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure he won't just dump you after a while and get a new girlfriend."

"What? Nah, my boyfriend wou-"

"DIPPER IS RIGHT MABEL! IF TV TAUGHT ME ANYTHING, IT'S THAT HOT BOYS ARE LIKE STRAY CATS, HAPPILY EATING OUT OF YOUR HAND ONE MINUTE, RUNNING AWAY TO EAT OUT OF A DIFFERENT HAND THE NEXT MINUTE."

"If you want to make a wish like that work, you would have to wish for the most perfect boyfriend possible. Somebody who would never abandon or cheat on you."

"A perfect boyfriend..." Mabel says wistfully. "That's not a bad idea."

"THAT WOULD BE PRETTY GREAT. BUT I WOULD RATHER WISH FOR ENDLESS HEAPS OF MONEY! THEN I COULD JUST BUY A PERFECT BOYFRIEND."

"I already explained why infinite money won't work, don't you know what inflation is?"

"UM...NO!

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Sigh. Look, to put it simply; the more money exists, the less it's worth. So if you wish for infinite amounts of money, that money is going to be worth squat."

"Ugh. Why do you always shoot down our ideas?" Candy says.

"I thought you wanted me to help you with wish ideas."

"Oh, and you've been a "great" help so far." Candy says, complete with air quotes.

"Well, maybe if you girls would actually give one of my ideas a chance. "

"DIPPER, ALL OF YOUR IDEAS SO FAR HAVE JUST BEEN WAYS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT WHO WROTE THE JOURNALS."

"Hey! That's not COMPLETELY true. All of you could totally use a mystery solving device."

"WELL, I SUPPOSE WE COULD USE IT TO-"

Nobody would ever figure out what Grenda was going to say(If you must know, it was "WE COULD USE IT TO FIND OUT WHAT WE SHOULD WISH FOR") because Pacifica Northwest entered the scene. Now, I know you should never judge a book by it's cover. But Pacifica is pretty much the person equivalent of a steamy romance novel when it comes to obviously bad first impressions. Her bland yet expensive clothing, her overly cared for blonde hair, and a default expression that just screams "Give me a reason not to look down on you". And that's before she even opens her mouth.

"What the hell are you losers talking about?"

Candy and Grenda, having known Pacifica's their entire life, back away from her. Dipper meanwhile, having already mentally filed away Pacifica Northwest under the "shit I don't want to deal with today" folder, gives her his best "I'm not in the mood for your nonsense, go get your hair stuck in a leaf blower" expression. This means that it falls to Mabel to actually talk to her.

"Oh, hey Pacifica. How are you today?

She sighs. "I asked, what are you losers talking about?"

"Oh, not much." Mabel says, trying to ignore her attitude. "We're just thinking about what we want to wish for."

"Um. Why?"

"So we can make a con-" Just before she tells Pacifica the truth, she realizes that it's probably for the best that Pacifica, of all people, DOESN'T know about the whole magical girl thing. "-sidered entry for a magazine contest."

"I THOUGHT WE WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WISH WE WANTED KYUBEY TO GRANT?"

Mabel turns around to glare at Grenda with a annoyed "I thought you were smarter than this" expression, before turning back to Pacifica. Who is confused, but fortunately enough, not particularly intrigued.

"Kyubey, is that like, some kind of stupid magazine?

"Um...Yeah! Absolutely."

"WHAT? NO IT'S-" Before Grenda can finish her sentence, Dipper tries to elbow her in the stomach. It doesn't work, mostly on account of Dipper's rather puny physical attributes. But it does cause Grenda realize her mistake. "-A WEBSITE, REMEMBER?"

"Huh? What no it's a-I mean, yes of course it is. How could I forgot?"

"So you're trying to win some kind of "Make a wish" internet contest?"

"Yep, exactly." Mabel says relieved.

Pacifica suddenly laughs. "Wow, that's just sad. I suppose I really shouldn't have expected anything else from a sorry bunch of losers like you. Here, I have a idea, why don't you all wish to be less pathetic?"

"I don't really see why that would be necessary, I-"

"No. Of course you don't. That's your big problem Mabel, you never realize how stupid you really are. If you did, you wouldn't act or dress the way you do."

Mabel remains silent. She's stopped caring what people like Pacifica think of her and her sweaters a while ago, and she intends to keep it that way. Grenda however, does not share that sentiment."

"ARGH! STOP TALKIN ABOUT MABEL LIKE THAT! YOU ANNOYING BLOND BUTTFACE."

"Hm? What's this? The girl that looks like a failed wrestler is talking about MY appearance. Ha, i almost have to admire your bravery. But I'm afraid that might go to your overly big head. I really hope you don't have any desires to get a boyfriend one day, last time I checked most boys aren't interested in overly muscled FREAKS!"

Pacifica clearly managed to hit a nerve, as Grenda backs away ashamed. Which only serves to enrage her best friend.

"How dare you talk about my friends like that! Grenda and Mabel might not be the "coolest" or the "prettiest" girls, but they're still a lot better person than you!"

"Aw, look at the little nerd jumping to her friends defense. I suppose I really shouldn't be all that surprised. Mabel and Grenda are pretty much the only people you ever managed to befriend. Hell, they're probably the only people you're EVER going to befriend."

Again Pacifica manages to hit a nerve, and Candy backs away in defeat. With Mabel remaining silent, and Dipper wanting to avoid her notice, Pacifica pretty much considers this a victory. She starts to walk away, but after a few steps she turns around to give the group some parting words.

"If you do win that contest, then I hope the people running it can actually make wishes come true. Because the only thing that could turn your lives around, is a actual miracle."

She starts to laugh, and then continues to walk way. Everybody silently watches her leave, with Dipper only opening his mouth after she's out of eyesight.

"I hate that girl so much. Can't one of you just wish for something bad to happen to her?"

Mabel sighs. "It is tempting, but let's not stoop down to her level. "

"Fair enough...Well, let's continue. We should reach Candy's home in a few minutes."

The rest of the journey is done in silence. The encounter with Pacifica having done a marvelous job ruining everybody's good mood. Soon enough, they reach Candy's home. Candy and Grenda go inside to get a new pair of glasses, while Dipper and mabel wait around.

"Yeesh." Mabel says impatiently. "It sure seems to be taking them a while."

"Well, Candy did say she was expecting quite the scolding."

"I guess. Still, it's been almost a hour, I would expect her parents to be done b-"

As the saying goes, speak of the devil(or in this case, two quirky schoolgirls) and he shall appear. With a rather loud sound, the front door opens. And out walk Candy and Grenda. Both looking grim yet also very determined.

"Oh, there you are. I see you managed to find your glasses. What took you so long?"

Candy and Grenda glance at each other, then nod.

"Mabel...I think...I think we finally know what we want to wish for."

"W-What?" Mabel is taken rather aback by this development. "T-That's...good. What Do you want to wish for."

"I...I want to be more popular."

"AND I WANT TO BE MORE PRETTY."

"Wait, WHAT! That's what Pacifica told you to wish for. Why are you listening to that blond doozy?"

"Because I AM very unpopular."

"AND I AM UNATTRACTIVE."

"Who cares about that? Candy, you aren't unpopular because you're a bad person, people just don't understand you. And Grenda, you're usually much more confident about yourself. Why are you suddenly so down on yourself?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW PACIFICA IS RIGHT. I KNOW IM UGLY, FEELING CONFIDENT ABOUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING"

"And I don't care if people just don't understand me. I would rather be loved, than myself."

Dipper sighs. "Don't waste your wish on this. You two are fine the way you are. Hell, I'm a boy, and I like both of you."

" BUT YOU DON'T LIKE "LIKE" US. NOT IN THE SAME WAY YOU LIKE WENDY."

Dipper starts to blush. "W-Well...Yes. But I know there are boys that would like you that way."

"Yeah! Both of you are already amazing people. You don't need to do this. You don't need to waste your one wish on something like that."

"Mabel...Dipper...I understand you want to help us. But we're both certain that this is what we want. And I don't think anything is going to change that."

"Candy...Grenda...Don't do this, please..."

"I'M SORRY MABEL. BUT WE HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"We've already talked with Kybuey, he wants to finalize our contracts on the hill overlooking the town. If you haven't come up with something you want to wish for in a hour, then...then we'll become magical girls without you."

Mabel opens her mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, and yet remains silent.

"Well, I guess that's that. I'm sorry it had to come to I...I hope that we see you in a hour." And with those words, Candy and Grenda walk away. Leaving behind a very disappointed Mabel. A disappointment that soon turns into anger.

"Grrrrrrrrr DANM YOU PACIFICA! Why did you have to ruin this. You stupid walking one-dimensional bleach-blonde valley girl stereotype!"

"Mabel, please calm down. This might not be as bad as it looks."

"WHAT!? How can you say that!" Mabel says angrily.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I don't like this one bit. But, well, I don't like this magical girl thing In general. And as far as wishes go, popularity and prettiness are fairly harmless. At the very least, I can't see either one of those wishes backfiring."

"I-I guess that's true. But I still don't like this. And, I also still don't know what I should wish for..."

"Well, why don't you look for somethings that missing in your life. Something you always wanted, or something you always wanted to change."

"Something...that's missing from my life."

Mabel takes a seat on a nearby bench, and reflects on her life. But, despite her best effort, she can't find a single thing missing from her life. Everything has always been easy for her, friends, family, pets, even school. And for those few times life was difficult, she always had her twin brother to rely on. For the first time in her life, Mabel realizes that she's never known true suffering. And as a result, she has no need for miracles. She's perfectly content with her life.

"There's...nothing. My life is fine just the way it is."

" Then, are you going to cancel your plans to become a magical girl?"

"I...No, I can't, not now that I've dragged Candy and Grenda into this."

"I figured you would say that. Well, then I've got good news. Because there is something missing from your life."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Mabel, think back, what's the thing you wanted most this summer?"

"The thing I wanted most...was to have a epic summer romance. So...you're saying I should wish for a boyfriend."

"Well, not a normal boyfriend, I already explained why that won't work. But if you wished for a perfect boyfriend, then that would probably go just fine."

"Mmm..."Mabel thinks it over. She has wanted a boyfriend for a while already. But so far, every attempt to actually get one has ended in failure. So simply wishing for a boyfriend, especially a perfect one, would be very nice.

"….Yeah. I would like to have a perfect boyfriend."

"Then, that's going to be your wish?"

"Unless I can come up with anything better in the next hour, I think so. I don't want Candy and Grenda to become magical girls without me."

"Yes. That would kind of defeat the entire reason we involved them in this sorry business in the first place."

"So let's hurry to the hill overlooking the town." Mabel says, radiating with renewed confidence. "I don't want to leave my friends in suspense any longer."


	5. Chapter 4: Soul Gems

The hill overlooking Gravity Falls is a strange place, even by the standards of such a strange town. Not so much because of how it looks, its actually a very mundane looking hill, but because of the way it is treated. One would expect that a place with such a nice view of the surrounding landscape would be a major tourist hotspot. At the very least you would expect some opportunistic entrepreneur to build an overpriced tourist restaurant on the peak. And yet, not only is the place is almost completely untouched by human hands, the locals seem to have an almost subconscious fear of the place. Only rarely even mentioning the place, and even then only in hushed tones. And this is despite the fact that when questioned the inhabitants of Gravity falls admit they have no reason to be afraid of the place. This strange phenomenon is not exclusive to the locals however, tourists also seem to avoid the place. Not out of fear, there's just something about the place that drives people away. Even Dipper and Mabel, who aren't exactly afraid of exploring the weird and the unknown, generally avoid the place. So it's really no wonder that Kyubey, who seems intent on keeping this whole magical girl thing away from prying eyes, decides to pick this as the location to finalize the girls contracts.

"Candy! Grenda! I know what I want to wish for!"

"I don't think they can hear you yet. We need to get closer."

Dipper and Mabel continue climbing the hill. And once they get closer. Candy and Grenda finally notice the twins. They wave, and Mabel waves back. She then starts running towards them. Dipper follows suit, only barley managing to keep up with his sister. And together they quickly reach the top of the hill.

"So you finally made it Mabel. Does that mean you know what you want to wish for?

"Yep."

"SO WHAT IS IT?"

"I want... a perfect boyfriend."

For about a second, Candy and Grenda remain dead silent. When suddenly they start laughing.

"H-Hey what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. It's just that me and Grenda expected you to wish for that."

"Oh! Hehehe. I guess I am rather predictable sometimes." Mabel says with her hand behind her head.

"Sometimes, yeah." Candy says still grinning. Then her expression gets a lot more serious.  
"Mabel, I-I'm sorry for pressuring you. If you want more time to come up with a wish then I'm-"

"Nah." Mabel interrupts. "I don't really mind. To be honest, I think I actually needed that pressure. Otherwise, I would have never been able to make a choice."

"DO YOU STILL DISLIKE OUR WISHES?"

"Well, I still don't exactly like them, but if you two are sure its what you want then so be it. It is your wish after all.

"THANKS MABEL. I'M GLAD YOU FEEL THAT WAY."

"Me too."

"Aw. You two are making me blush." Mabel says. "So I guess that means we've all made our decision, doesn't it?"

"INDEED IT DOES."

"So, are you two ready?"

"Not really. But I don't think anybody ever is for something like this."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY HOT BOD."

"Then I think it's finally time. " Mabel says determined. "KYUBEY! We want to finalize our contract."

"Then look to the top of the hill, and prepare to meet your destiny."

Everybody looks at the top of the hill, and as one might expect Kyubey is there. Having once again seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Um." Candy says. "I do hope you brought pens with you."

"No need. Finalizing your magical girl contract only requires your vocal consent. Simply state your wish, and it will be done."

"It's really that easy?" Candy asks, relieved that the bureaucratic aspect of the magical girl experience is apparently so simple.

"Yes. Even so, I would prefer it if you finalized your contracts one at time."

"Um, why?" Dipper asks.

"Because over the years I've found that multiple human girls telling their wishes simultaneously can be hard to understand."

For just a brief second, Dipper swore he could hear a tinge of frustration in Kyubey's voice. "O-Oke. I suppose that's fair..."

"THEN, WHO IS GOING TO GO FIRST?"

Candy and Mabel look rather awkward. Not saying anything, but clearly indicating they would rather let Grenda go first.

"What's the matter? I would expect you all to be rather excited." Dipper says with a rather smug tone. "Or are you perhaps, afraid, to go first?"

"N-No." Mabel says defensively.

"A little bit." Candy says, apparently feeling honest today.

Mabel gives her a death glare. "L-Look, it's not that I'm afraid. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do once I have my perfect boyfriend. Like, what am I supposed to say? Hello, I wished for a perfect boyfriend, and I got you. Want to go eat somewhere?"

"Ooh. I need to remember that one." Candy says. A sad reminder that Mabel Is still the closest thing Candy has to a role model when it comes to flirting. Mabel and Dipper look at her worried, both feeling a strange sense of responsibility.

"ANYWAY... I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITH THIS. IT'S NOT LIKE I MIND GOING FIRST. LIKE I SAID, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE NEW ME."

"Well, if you don't mind. Then go right ahead." Mabel says. Grenda nods in response, and starts to walk towards Kyubey. "Oh, and Grenda. Good luck."

"THANKS, BUT I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO NEED IT."

Grenda walks to the top of the hill. And no sooner was she standing in front of Kyubey, than she hears a familiar voice in her head.

"So are you ready to accept your destiny?"

"YES!"

"Then, tell me your wish."

"MY WISH...IS TO BE MORE PRETTY!"

Almost the very second she finishes saying those words. A strange feeling envelops her. One both disquieting, yet strangely relaxing. She quickly embraces this new sensation. Until suddenly, like a knife piercing her heart, she feels a sharp pain in her chest. She screams out in pain, Startling her friends. And clutches her hands on her chest in vain. Then a blinding light starts to engulf her. Dipper, using his hand to protect himself from the intense light, can just barely make out the visage of Grenda slowly starting to float off ground. But as soon as her feet completely leave the ground, the light grows so bright that he has to look away. But in the split second before he does, it almost looked like Grenda's entire body simply burned away into nothingness.

After a few very bright seconds, the light starts to subside. And lying on the ground where Grenda was standing(well, floating might be more accurate) now lies a rather thin and slender looking girl. She slowly gets up, her pretty hair gently flowing in the wind, and takes a close look at her hands. Then, she turns around.

"So how do I look?"

While Dipper will continue to have a rather low opinion of Kyubey for the rest of the story. After today, he would never again doubt his wish granting abilities. For the new Grenda truly was gorgeous. Now obviously beauty is a subjective thing. What one person finds beautiful, another person might find ugly. And yet, Grenda's new beauty is that rare type that almost completely transcends opinions. She is, or at least is close to being, universally beautiful. And that's before you hear her voice.

Grenda softly laughs. "I think your reaction, or rather your lack of one, says everything that I need to know."

Dipper, realizing that his face Is probably as red as a apple, looks away. But to his great surprise, Grenda wasn't just talking just to him. Both Candy and Mabel are also blushing like crazy.

"In any case, as much as I enjoy watching you all be embarrassed. I would like to see the new me. So if i could please borrow one of your phones."

"Y-Yeah, s-sure Grenda." Candy says, stuttering heavily. She walks towards Grenda, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. And hands Grenda her phone.

"WOW!" Even Grenda appears to be taken aback by her new look. "I-I knew I was going to be pretty. But this...this is WAY better than what I expected."

"I am happy to hear your wish is to your satisfaction. Now if you would be so kind as to check your pockets, one of them contains a object of great importance.."

"Sure." Grenda starts checking her pockets. "Hm. How strange, I didn't realize until now. But this is a different outfit from the one I was wearing before."

"Yes. To accommodate your new body, I decided to provide you with some new clothes. Is that a problem?"

"No, they look fine. And I imagine my old clothes would be a bit...oversized for my new body. I should probably start thinking about replacing all of my old clothes, that's going to co-Oh! I think I found the thing you were talking about."

Grenda pulls something shiny from her pocket. Curious, Candy Mabel and Dipper walk towards Grenda to take a closer look.

"Oh. It's a piece of jewelry, its so...pretty."

Indeed it is. Pretty enough to somewhat draw everybody's attention away from Grenda. The piece of jewelry in question looks somewhat like a egg shaped purple gem, kept in place by a golden stand. The gem glows with a strange, seemingly supernatural glow.

"What a strange object." Dipper says. "I'm going to assume you didn't give this to Grenda as a gift?"

"You are correct in your assumption." Kyubey telepathically tells everybody. "This is a soul gem. It's essential to your role as a magical girl. Not only does it allow you to access your magical girl powers, but you can also use it to track down witches."

"Huh, I see. Well, try not to lose it." Dipper says. "That would be a rather ignoble end to your magical girl career."

"That will not be a problem. Grenda, please touch your soul gem."

"Okay?" Grenda does what she's told. And in a flash, the soul gem transforms into a golden ring with a small purple gem attached.

"Wow. I think you just broke the laws of physics." Dipper says surprised.

"Yes. She has." Kyubey responds.

"Um This is cool and all. But how do I get it back to normal?"

"That is very simple. Simply open your hand and will the soul gem back to its normal form."

Unsurprisingly enough, this works. Clearly amused, she starts playing with her soul gem by repeatedly transforming it. Somewhat similar to a little kid that just found the square piece goes in the square hole.

"Anything else we need to know about our soul gem?" Candy asks.

"Yes. When you transform into your magical girl forms, your soul gem will be placed somewhere on your body. It is imperative that you protect it in that state, as it is the source of your magical power."

"Um, so what would happen if it breaks while fighting a witch?" Mabel asks, sounding somewhat worried.

"It would be very unfortunate."

"What he means is that you without your powers, you would die horribly." Dipper says. "So try not to let that happen."

"We won't Dipper. We're not that stupid."

"Sigh. I sure hope so." Dipper says. Trying not to let his mind wander to the worst possible scenarios. "Anything else we should know Kyubey?"

"No, I have told you everything you need to know."

"Alright. Then which of you girls wants to go next?"

"Well, I think it would only be fair if-"

Before Mabel can even finish her sentence, Candy is already standing in front of Kyubey.

"Are you ready to accept yo-"

"I WANT TO BE MORE POPULAR!"

"If that is what you de-"

"YES, I DO!"

"…...It's times likes this where I almost wish I could feel emotion."

"Um, Why is that?"

"Because then I would really enjoy what's about to happen."

Much like with Grenda, suddenly a strange feeling envelops Candy, followed by a sharp pain In her chest. She screams in pain and clutches her chest. Before falling on her knees. From her chest, a faint blue light starts to appear. Everybody looks away, expecting more bright light. To their great surprise however, nothing of the sort happens. Instead, the light leaves Candy's body. And starts to take shape in the form of a gem.  
"This, is your destiny. Grab your soul gem, and accept it."

Candy, clearly still in great pain, reaches out to grab her soul gem. Kneeling as she is, she can just barley stretch far enough to grab it. But when she does grab it, for a brief second it almost seems like she's floating. After that she collapses on the ground.

"CANDY!"

Mabel Dipper and Grenda run towards Candy.

"D-Don't worry. I-I'm fine." Candy says. She tries to get up, but finds it rather difficult. "W-Well, maybe not fine. But I am still alive, believe it or not."

Mabel and Grenda help her get up. Candy manages to stay standing. But she's clearly still rather dizzy.

"Thanks...you two. "

"No problem. It's the least we could do. What happened to you did not look very pleasant." Mabel says with a rather worried tone. All too keenly aware that she's next.

"IT wasn't." Candy says while rubbing her chest. "At least the pain subsided fairly quickly."

"How strange." Grenda says. "My own transformation was mostly painless."

"Really? It didn't exactly look very pleasant either."

"Well, at first it kind of hurt. But after that, I stopped feeling...basically anything. It was kind of weird now that I think about it."

"That still sounds preferable." Candy grumbles. " Well, at least it was all worth it. Um, I think? Do any of you actually feel any different about me?"

"To be honest. No, not really." Mabel says reluctantly.  
"Me too.

"Even I don't really feel any different about you." Dipper says.

"How strange. Um, Kyubey?"

"Yes miss Chiu?"

"Explain?"

"It's fairly simple actually. Your wish has no effect on the people that already consider you a friend. After all, you wished to be MORE popular."

"I guess that makes sense. Still, I would have at least expected something to happen by now."

"Well. You are away from human civilization. Once you return to Gravity Falls, you should quickly notice the difference when it comes to your social standing"

"Mmh. I can't exactly doubt your wish granting abilities after what you did to Grenda. So I guess I'll just be patient.

"I am grateful for your patience. In any case, it seems like you are the only one left, Mabel Pines. Am I correct in assuming you would like to finalize your contract now?"

"Yes you are."

"Mabel... Are you sure you want to do this right now?

"We've already had this conversation Dipper. I am going through with this."

"What? No, I get that. I just wanted to know if you're sure you want to do this right now. I could probably steal some pain killers from Stan's medicine cabinet. "

"Oh. I'm not sure that's such a good idea, that stuff is strong enough to knock out a horse. I think that might actually be why Stan has it.''

''That would explain why the Farmer Mafia is after him.'' Dipper says. ''Still, I do feel like I should do something to help you.''

"Don't worry so much Dipper. I know it's going to hurt, and I'm not exactly looking forward to that. But at least I know it's going to happen. Candy and Grenda didn't even have that. And yet they're still fine."

"Sigh. I suppose that's true." Dipper says, still sounding a bit worried. "Then I guess all I can do is wish you good luck."

"I think that's all I really need." Mabel says with a thankful smile. "Kyubey, it's time for me, as you like to put it, to accept my destiny."

"Then you need but state your wish."

Mabel takes a deep breath, braces herself for impact, and then says her wish. "I want to have a perfect boyfriend!"

Like with her friends, a strange feeling starts to engulf Mabel. Unlike her friends however, she does not embrace this sensation. Instead she remains braced for what she knows is coming. And right on que, she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her chest. She cringes in pain, but does not scream. While trying to stay standing, she notices a faint brown light coming from her chest. Both this light, and the pain in her chest grow increasingly more intense. Until suddenly, with a large physical shock, the light leaves her body. She loses her balance, and starts to fall backwards. And as she falls, it feels like time has stopped. And before her very eyes, the brown light transforms into a soul gem. Without any incentive from Kyubey, she stretches out her hand and grabs the soul gem. Time resumes, and without feeling anything, Mabel hits the ground.

Lying on the ground, she triumpitaly holds up her arm, and in the palm of her hand lies her shiny new soul gem.

"I-I did it...Y-Yay."


End file.
